


you got me, mind and body

by sofarsoperfect



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Come Play, Multi, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofarsoperfect/pseuds/sofarsoperfect
Summary: “Still. Will one be joining you tonight?”“No, I don’t think so,” Renjun says.“You’ve not taken anyone in a while,” Ten comments and when Renjun views his face he finds a deep crease in his brother’s brow. “You know I don’t mean to bother… it’s just quite unlike you.”“Perhaps I have been preferring my alone time in the evenings,” Renjun retorts and Ten’s lips turn into a sharp smile.“I don’t know a single noble who might suggest such a thing,” Ten says.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Huang Ren Jun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Huang Ren Jun/Qian Kun, Huang Ren Jun/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Huang Ren Jun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Huang Ren Jun/Kim Jungwoo, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Qian Kun, Huang Ren Jun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 163





	you got me, mind and body

**Author's Note:**

> this was a HIGHLY requested fic idea when i made one (1) comment on my writing twt. needless to say, i am weak and will bow under literally any kind of peer pressure. this fic was actually super fun to write though, i can't lie. i had a lot of fun coming up with all these pairings and playing around with new ship ideas and i hope you guys like it!
> 
> *trigger warning for sexual slavery. it's not delved into deeply but it is referenced multiple times and if that makes you uncomfortable i highly suggest not reading further. please keep this warning in mind if you choose to read on. 
> 
> **beta'd

“Your tea, sir?” The young maiden asks, setting a cup and saucer on the corner of Renjun’s desk. He thanks her softly but just as quickly waves her off, picking up the cup to take a sip. He can feel a headache beginning at the base of his skull, just as well really, he has been in meetings all day. If he has to listen to another person talk about land and property and possession he’s going to blow their head off. 

“You’ve been rather unagreeable, brother,” Ten comments, perching himself at the corner of Renjun’s desk. He sets his cup aside, lifting his hand to rub at the bridge of his nose. He’s starting to ache behind his eyes as well and it’s most irritating. No reason for it. 

“These men have been most unagreeable,” Renjun retorts shortly. “I swear, I’ve been listening to nothing but idiocy since I woke this morning. One day, just one day, I would like peace. Our father didn’t lose his arm for these men to be riding my backside about how to run a goddamn empire,” Renjun says, pushing his chair away from his desk. Ten sniffs but doesn’t comment, only watches his younger brother walk across the room to peer out the window, down at the courtyard. 

“Well, you are quite young,” Ten says, lifting a hand to toy with the ring around his finger. “Can’t be helped, I suppose. What without Dejun and I being options for the throne,” he says it without malice. It’s a statement of fact and Renjun turns minutely, looking at his half brother, lifting a brow. “Wonderful that you won’t have that problem, isn’t it?” Renjun doesn’t comment on that in particular, knows that Ten only wishes to rile him up. 

“Bloodline really is a pain, isn’t it,” he says, clasping his hands at the small of his back, watching the knights in the courtyard run around in circles. They’re working on sparring today and they’re an incredible bunch. Renjun has noticed that they work hard, and his eyes linger on the boys towards the back of the pack, sparring off on their own. Despite their difference in size, they play off each other well and Renjun tilts his head as he watches the taller of the two stumble, land on his back when the smaller knocks him off balance. 

“Won’t be long now until you have to worry about that,” Ten continues and Renjun turns properly this time, Ten lifting his eyes in a coy move. “Suitors are already lining at your door, aren’t they, brother?” He says and Renjun shifts slightly, knowing it to be true but it still raises his hackles to think about. 

“Yes,” Renjun agrees. “I haven’t… I mean, I’m not certain yet.” 

“You have time,” Ten brushes off. “Still. Will one be joining you tonight?” 

“No, I don’t think so,” Renjun says and he crosses back to his desk quickly, sitting down and pulling the scrolls towards him again, unrolling to reassess the acreage that Lord Doyoung asked about not long ago. He snaps it shut immediately when he feels Ten’s hand on his wrist, a ghost of the feeling of Doyoung’s hands on him just the week before. 

“You’ve not taken anyone in a while,” Ten says and when Renjun views his face he finds a deep crease in his brother’s brow. “You know I don’t mean to bother… it’s just quite unlike you.” 

“Perhaps I have been preferring my alone time in the evenings,” Renjun retorts and Ten’s lips turn into a sharp smile. 

“I don’t know a single noble who might suggest such a thing,” Ten says. “A little birdie has informed me that you’ve not even taken one of your gifts to your chambers in many days. Very concerning.” 

“They are people, they are not my playthings,” Renjun says plainly, snatching a new scroll up to pull it open. “And I have no interest in turning them into such things.” 

“Of course, your Highness,” Ten says. “I won’t be bothering you anymore tonight. Sleep well tonight and be sure to enjoy your alone time,” he comments and Renjun gives him a pointed look as he lifts himself off the corner of the desk. He saunters from the room, the heavy wooden doors shutting loudly as he leaves, Renjun hunching over his desk as he is finally alone with his thoughts again. 

“Your Highness,” Kun says, peering into Renjun’s bed chambers. He looks up from his wine glass in surprise, Kun giving him a soft smile from the doorway. “I do apologize for the inconvenience, but someone has come to see you? Would you like to see them?” He asks and the way he says it, tone laden with knowing, makes Renjun certain there are only a handful of people it might be. 

“Of course,” Renjun agrees. “Please, show them in.” 

Renjun lowers his eyes, a little smirk on his lips when Kun shows Yuta into the room. He wanders into the room like he owns the place, Kun bowing before shutting the door behind him. Renjun lifts his eyes again to see Yuta standing near the door, hands in his trouser pockets, a little smirk on his lips. Renjun sets his glass onto his bedside table and straightens up in his bed. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Renjun asks and Yuta shrugs his shoulders as he walks up to the edge of the bed. Renjun watches him with calculating eyes, Yuta coming all the way around to sit at the edge of the bed. 

For being nothing more than a pleasure seeker, an average commoner that happened to catch the ruler’s eyes, he certainly was a confident commoner. He doesn’t even ask when his hand finds Renjun’s ankle and Renjun wants to give him a hard time, tell him to take his hands off of him but he can’t bring himself to. He watches the way Yuta’s hand, pretty slim fingers and rough palm from working in the fields, drags up the inside of his ankle, his calf. 

Renjun isn’t dressed, was feeling lazy and tired when he returned from his bath, so he’s wearing only a robe and it gives Yuta clearance to drag his hand all the way up his leg, palming his calf, the inside of his knee, fingers tracing along the soft inside of his thighs. The backs of his fingers brush Renjun’s cock and the briefest touch is enough to have a warmth rushing down to his groin. 

“You haven’t called on me in such a long time, Your Highness,” Yuta says. He doesn’t stop touching, only removes his hand from the innards of Renjun’s robe to pluck the sash apart. Renjun leans back in his pillows as he does so, lets Yuta get his fill. If Yuta is going to bring it upon himself to make himself a guest in Renjun’s bed, Renjun won’t deny him, but he certainly has no interest in putting in the work. 

If Yuta wants it, he’ll just have to take it for himself. 

“I’m afraid I’ve been rather busy,” Renjun brushes off. “But I can’t say I’m disappointed.” 

“Busy? With the others?” Yuta asks. The sash falls loose and so does his robe. Yuta’s fingers curl around the loose fabric and push it aside. Renjun is entirely exposed like this but he has nothing to be ashamed of, watches the way Yuta’s eyes dilate and he bites his lip as he takes in his emperor. 

“No, just with myself,” Renjun says. “Have you missed me terribly?” Yuta doesn’t answer, eyes transfixed on the expanse of smooth, golden skin in front of him. His knuckles brush along the side of Renjun’s shaft and Renjun hums softly. He can feel himself growing harder, body flushing warmly. He reaches out when Yuta’s hand slides over his flat stomach, curling his fingers around Yuta’s cheek to turn his attention back to his emperor. 

“Have you missed me, Yuta?” Renjun asks again. His fingers slip down the side of Yuta’s face, cupping his jaw so he can brush his thumb over his subject’s plump lower lip. 

“More than you can imagine,” Yuta says. “Did you miss me, Your Highness?” Yuta asks and Renjun smiles. 

He shifts forward, Yuta’s hand sliding along his stomach to curl around the side of his waist. Renjun beckons him closer with his hand on Yuta’s face and Yuta complies easily, sliding up and onto the bed, long body covering Renjun’s as he places his knees on either side of Renjun’s thighs. 

Up close, Yuta is even more breathtaking, big, round eyes and charming smile. Renjun cups his cheek properly once more, his free hand finding the side of Yuta’s neck to press their lips together. It’s only sweet and chaste for a moment, and then Yuta has opened his mouth, a silent invitation and Renjun is more than willing to take. 

He takes his time mapping out the inside of Yuta’s mouth with his tongue. He has missed Yuta, more than he imagined and he takes his time with this. He likes the way Yuta gets ansty because Yuta is a ferocious lover, he’s aggressive and likes it hot and heavy and all at once and Renjun loves that about him. That Yuta won’t pull punches just because he’s the emperor, just because he’s smaller. Yuta gives and takes and Renjun is so glad he never overlooked him when Yuta offered his life at his feet when he came of age and into the throne. 

A thin string of saliva connects their lips when Renjun pulls back and Yuta licks his to break it. Yuta’s lips are red and kiss swollen and so fucking beautiful Renjun wants to fuck his mouth tonight. 

“I missed you so much, my dear.” 

“My precious Jungwoo,” Renjun cooes, brushing his fingers through his darling boy’s hair. He’s barely conscious where he’s lying in Renjun’s sheets, eyes fluttering sweetly. The sunlight streams in through the gauzy curtains framing his windows but Renjun pays it no mind as he cradles Jungwoo closer to his chest, kissing his forehead. 

“Your Highness, it is getting late,” Jungwoo says though he sounds uncertain as he says it and Renjun merely giggles as he brushes his thumb over his cheek. 

“Worry about nothing, darling. Rest as long as you wish,” he tells him and means it. Jungwoo snuggles in closer, face pressed into Renjun’s collarbones and Renjun runs his hand down Jungwoo’s neck, shoulder, his back. His fingers find the scar on the back of his shoulder and he tries to shake off the feeling creeping up his throat.

He can’t help the way his fingers find that spot again, circling the messy scar for a few long moments, Jungwoo moaning softly into his skin at the way it feels. It’s long since healed but it still makes Renjun uneasy and his hand falls away to touch his back, his waist, curl around his hip and stroke his thumb back and forth across the curve of his waist. 

It is getting late, the sun that comes in the window tells Renjun that the hour creeps ever closer to after noon. He pays it no mind though, knows that as long as he chooses to hide in this room no one will come looking for him. It’s an unspoken rule within the palace and Renjun sometimes abuses it, he can admit to that. Sometimes he chooses to laze about longer than necessary because this room is his and his guests alone. 

Jungwoo untangles himself from Renjun’s side some amount of time later, claiming hunger. Renjun knows more than enough about Jungwoo’s stomach that he only smiles, lays another kiss on Jungwoo’s beautiful lips before joining him in getting out from between the sheets. 

They dress quickly, Renjun draping Jungwoo in his robe before they step out. 

Guards straighten up as they walk through the halls, Renjun’s arm resting comfortably around Jungwoo’s waist. The palace is filled with light, the great stained glass windows allowed brightly colored shadows to dance across the floors and walls during the day. It’s a beautifully sunny day and Renjun leaves Jungwoo in Taeyong’s care, reminds the palace chef to take good care of him. He knows Taeyong would do nothing less but he cares deeply for Jungwoo and he leaves one last kiss on Jungwoo’s cheek before he departs his side, telling him he’ll see him this evening for dinner. 

“Afternoon, brother,” Renjun says, walking up to Dejun as he stands at the top of the steps. Dejun jumps in surprise, a hand coming up to clutch at his chest. Renjun laughs softly, rests an arm atop his half brother’s shoulder comfortably. “Supervising the troops this afternoon.” 

“Not quite,” Dejun admits and Renjun’s eyes look across the way to the two knights he saw just the other day. They tangle on the ground, today they work on hand to hand combat and they make quite the pair. They’re very skilled and Renjun’s eyes watch the way the smaller of the two still manages to pin the taller. 

“Very skilled,” Renjun says softly. “Have you spoken to him?” 

“And what shall I say?” Dejun asks. “I have nothing to offer him.” 

“We both know that’s not true,” Renjun says. “Do not despair, brother, he is a lovely one. He will treat you well.” 

“He would never want me,” Dejun says. “A concubine’s son? What kind of disgrace would I be to him?” Dejun suggests and Renjun merely sighs, lifts his eyes to his brother’s face. He looks terribly dejected but Renjun knows not what to say. Doesn’t think there’s much of anything to say. 

The knights all line up as soon as the General notices Renjun, and Renjun straightens as well. He must look sleep mussed and make quite a sight but he straightens himself out as best as he can on short notice while the knights stand in front of him. The smaller boy from before takes up the end of the line next to his partner, the sunlight glinting off of his blonde hair. 

He is terribly handsome and Renjun resists the urge to let his eyes linger on him for too long lest someone get ideas. His eyes do, however, stop upon his companion. 

He’s unbelievably tall and broad and has a disarming smile when Renjun meets his eyes. Renjun offers him a small one in return before walking back up the line of knights, hands clasped at his back. 

Renjun, for all his status, has never been too picky over whom he might bring into his bed. It knows it’s a topic of conversation around the palace, around the city really, but that’s his business and when his decisions over who he shares his bed with become a matter of political intrigue only then will it truly make a difference. Renjun has a healthy sexual appetite but that has yet to get in the way of his ability to rule. He’s no idiot. 

It is, however, one of the reasons he doesn’t normally indulge in all the men that throw themselves at his feet. He’s been known to decline nobles and knights especially, mostly due to what they might want in exchange for these activities. Renjun does not offer things in exchange for moments spent with him in bed other than genuine attention and possibly a relationship of a sort. He’s been known to pay on some occasions but those are relegated to visiting concubines or those he searches out particularly. 

Rare is it he does that anymore. 

But he can see a genuine offer when it is gifted to him, so when Wong Yukhei (Xuxi, he insists later and it’s such a lovely name Renjun takes to it immediately) kneels before the emperor’s throne in a private sitting, he listens attentively. He’s got such a sweet little blush on his cheeks as he offers himself to the emperor and Renjun couldn’t deny him if he tried. 

Xuxi, as he finds out only days later, is a gentle lover. Renjun gives all his offers a few days before he takes them to bed, ever the benevolent ruler, and wishes not to rush them. Some have rescinded their offer within the day, others within a few and Renjun understands all of them. Emperor or not, Renjun is still a stranger and it would be unfair of him to take what does not belong to him so lightly. 

Xuxi slides between the sheets with Renjun, though, and despite the darling little blush on his face, he is confident. Though he touches Renjun slowly, gently, as though he fears he will be punished swiftly, Renjun only coaxes him through the motions. He is a bit of juxtaposition, certain of what he wants though hesitant on how exactly to get there, Renjun finds him unbelievably sweet. He dotes on Renjun, kisses him like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do. 

Xuxi is a large man, tall and broad and Renjun’s hands slide over his figure with reverence, years of training in the courtyard, sparring and combat has hardened his body, taut muscles under warm, sun kissed skin and Renjun can’t help himself. His mouth diverts over the planes of him and Xuxi cradles him against his body gently. Xuxi’s mouth feels delightful where it kisses his throat, his cheek, his temple, over his shoulder and, when Renjun finally pulls away, over his chest and stomach. 

Renjun finds lying with Xuxi to be unlike what he imagined. He cares for Renjun, treats him gently, as though he is precious and worth treasuring but not like he is above him. Treats him like a lifelong lover, like one you would put your life on the line for and while Renjun finds that valiant, he finds more in the way Xuxi’s fits against his mouth. The way Xuxi goes lax in his hands, mouth open for Renjun’s tongue, body relaxed into his sheets, all for Renjun’s taking. 

Hours they must spend there, mouths on skin, bodies tangled together, soft moans muffled into each other’s lips. The pleasure spills from Renjun’s mouth like running water and Xuxi stays in his bed until morning. Renjun keeps him trapped in his sheets, insisting that Xuxi stay with him. That this is the benefits of being with the ruler, that Renjun will protect him from whatever his General might say. 

This entire empire sits on Renjun’s shoulders alone and tonight Xuxi answers to no one but his emperor. 

Renjun sees Xuxi to the barracks in the morning, the sun barely beginning to creep over the edge of the horizon. It’s very early and the knights will begin their training soon so Renjun doesn’t linger. He merely leaves Xuxi there with a gentle kiss to his cheek and a reminder that he is always welcome in Renjun’s bed. Xuxi looks pleasantly flushed when Renjun leaves his side, headed back into the palace. 

“He is an unlikely choice for you,” Sicheng says as he helps Renjun sort through his paperwork. Renjun lifts his head with a crease in his brow. “The knight you took to your chambers the night before last. You do not usually take knights. What made you decide on him?” 

“He asked me,” Renjun says, turning his attention back to his works quickly. Sicheng fumbles a scroll for a moment but does not react otherwise. “He was sweet. Was the entire time we spoke and that night as well. I have no reason to believe he might be interested in me for ulterior motives,” he finishes and Sicheng hums softly as he walks around the study, putting things away and picking new things up. 

“You’re quite certain of this?” Sicheng asks, glancing over his shoulder. 

“Quite,” Renjun replies, not even looking up. “You trust me, don’t you?” 

“Oh, Your Highness,” Sicheng laughs softly. He organizes a stack of scrolls, held in place on the bookshelf with books on either side, balanced so carefully so they do not topple over. Renjun lifts his eyes but not his head, still bent over the property application splayed across his desk. 

“What is it?” 

“I would lay my life on the line for you, in fact I have.” As he turns, Renjun sees it, the marred skin that licks from Sicheng’s jaw down his throat, over the side of his neck and continues under his shirt collar. Renjun is intimately aware of how far that scar goes, all the way down his chest, taking over most of his torso before it peters off around his hips. It wraps around his side, just barely touching his back, grazes his hip bones quite unlike how the fire that caused it touched him. Renjun lifts his head entirely now, Sicheng walking over to him. He perches at the edge of Renjun’s desk and reaches out, tilts his chin up to look him in the eye. 

Many, many years Sicheng has been by his side and he still manages to make Renjun feel ever smaller. 

“Be that as it may,” he continues, “trust is something you must earn. Do you think you have?” 

Renjun is reminded of all the nights spent together when they were young. Renjun followed the duke’s son around like a lost puppy, wanting to do anything and everything that he could. As they grew Sicheng was taught with Renjun, decided to be his most trusted confidant, as well as Kun. Renjun whispered his fears to Sicheng as a child, as a teenager, and after the death of his father as well. Renjun wept by Sicheng’s bedside at the time of The Great Fire and Sicheng was the first person to ever kiss the lips of the once and future king, Renjun pinned down against his own bed as Sicheng taught him what pleasure could feel like.

Renjun trusts Sicheng with his life. Though he often still wonders if Sicheng trusts him. 

“I have,” he says, despite his uncertainty and Sicheng smiles, a wickedly beautiful pull of his lips as he cups Renjun’s chin. 

“Then I do.”

The doors throw themselves open and Renjun lifts his head from his desk, removing his glasses to throw them onto his desktop. The man that walks into the room walks as though it is his and Renjun leans back in his chair. The doors are pulled shut by the guards, concealing Kun who looks unbelievably exasperated as they close behind the man. His robe drips from his frame, the fine silk laced so gorgeously with gold embroidery, flowing around him as he walks to the bed, sits at the end of it, looking at Renjun expectantly. 

“Well,” he says as though he is the emperor and Renjun merely smiles, shaking his head before getting up from his place at the desk. 

Donghyuck lounges across the bed, legs crossed, leaning on his elbows. His robe drapes his frame beautifully, the yellow a sharp contrast to the rich purple of Jungwoo’s and the gentle peach of Jaehyun’s. Renjun, contrary to his title, falls to his knees before this boy and Donghyuck looks down his nose at his ruler, a little smirk on his lips.

Renjun gently unfolds Donghyuck’s legs and settles between them. His hands circle Donghyuck’s ankle, only for Donghyuck to flinch back. Renjun removes his hands, a crease beginning in his brow. His eyes fall to Donghyuck’s legs and it takes only a moment before he finds what caused him discomfort. 

“Oh goodness,” Renjun says when he sees it. He’s off the ground in a moment, moving about the room and Donghyuck looks nervous, ashamed almost. 

“It’s nothing,” Donghyuck insists but Renjun reaches for him when he returns to the bed, a bowl of water and a cloth in hand. He pulls his lover closer and inspects the wound on his ankle. 

It’s not deep but it’s obviously been bleeding and Renjun adjusts Donghyuck’s legs across his lap. Donghyuck keeps trying to convince him it’s nothing, it’s just a small flesh wound, it doesn’t even hurt that much, Renjun rings out the cloth and presses it gently against the cut. Donghyuck kicks out of reflex, whimpers at the way it stings, Renjun’s hand sliding up the smooth skin of his calf, cooing softly as he cleans it. 

Donghyuck has forgone a bandage, most likely to make sure Renjun didn’t worry but it isn’t safe. The floors aren’t clean enough for the way he and the others walk about barefoot, especially with a cut like this and Renjun is careful as he cleans it. Donghyuck whines the entire time, thrashing about due to being held down and Renjun gives him a pointed look. Donghyuck merely pouts while Renjun cares for him. 

“How did you get hurt, sunshine,” Renjun asks, hand still smoothing over his leg. 

“Can’t you tell?” He says smartly and Renjun looks at him. “Haven’t you noticed how smooth my skin is? I shaved for you, Your Highness,” he says it with such pride, reaching over to tug Renjun’s hand higher up his leg, over his knee, his thigh, all of it smooth and silky and touchable. “Though, perhaps I was a little less careful with the blade than I ought to have been.” 

The cut is shallow but the skin is thin over the bones there and the cut is across the high part of his ankle, a few centimeters across, most likely the length of the blade itself. It’s not worrisome, Renjun knows that, but he’s extra gentle with Donghyuck as he reaches for his bedside table to find his bandages. 

“You know you don’t have to do anything special for me,” Renjun says, unraveling a length of bandage. The cloth and bowl are set aside, and he begins wrapping Donghyuck’s ankle with it, Donghyuck looking on as the emperor tends to him. “I chose you as you were. I adore you when you’re just… yourself,” he says it carefully as he wraps Donghyuck’s ankle. “Do not worry about silly things like these.” 

“It has been a long time since we spent the night together, I thought I might do something special,” Donghyuck replies. Renjun ties the bandage in a neat knot and then Donghyuck is turning his head, soft fingertips on Renjun’s cheek, to look at him. Renjun goes willingly, looking in the beautiful brown eyes of his lover. “I have missed you so much.” 

“And I you,” Renjun replies. He leans in to capture Donghyuck’s lips in a kiss and Donghyuck kisses back, hand holding firmly to Renjun’s cheek, tugging him in closer. 

Donghyuck, draped over Renjun’s lap with the way Renjun had been caring for his wound, is just a little too far for the kiss to be entirely comfortable so Renjun pulls him in, until it is his thick thighs that are overlapping Renjun’s own, sitting almost in his lap. Donghyuck can wrap his arms around Renjun’s shoulders like this and Renjun’s hand skims up his leg, over the smooth, hairless flesh of his thigh before it disappears up under his robe.

Donghyuck is so delightfully warm and solid on top of him and Renjun tugs on his lower lip, drawing a pretty moan from his most favorite gift. It is a secret he will never tell anyone but he supposes it is due to their ages being so close and Donghyuck being the one he chose for himself. He adores Jungwoo and Jaehyun like nothing else in the world but his darling sunshine tugs on his heartstrings like no other.

Renjun pushes Donghyuck back then, Donghyuck shifting back to lie down, head resting on the emperor’s pillows as Renjun climbs on top of him, hands sliding down over his body, pulling his robe apart so he can look. It is a childish desire but he wants to see, wants to know and experience and feel and touch until he is satisfied. And Donghyuck looks at him, pretty plump lips rosey and warmly tanned skin blushed a lovely pink, eyes hooded and dark. From this angle, Donghyuck is nothing short of perfect and Renjun wants all of him. 

And so he gets him when he pushes his robe open. Donghyuck is already hard, leaking from the tip and Renjun kisses his way up his neck as his fingers wrap around his cock. Donghyuck whines, loud and unabashed as Renjun touches him, kisses him and Donghyuck’s eyes meet his lover’s, fiery and warm. 

“Your Highness,” he says and Renjun’s fingers tighten minutely, causing Donghyuck’s long lashes to flutter, a soft breath escaping him before he continues. “Won’t you have all of me tonight?” He finishes and Renjun kisses him, open mouthed, hot and slick and just this side of filthy that it has Donghyuck keening in his mouth when Renjun starts stroking him, slow and steady. 

“Have you ever known me to deny you what you ask?” Renjun whispers into his lips. 

The hand that reaches out and cups Renjun’s cheek so gently is one he is familiar with. His eyes flutter shut and he leans into it, a sweet little peck pressed to his hairline. Renjun’s own hand finds the curve of a hip, slides over a lightly defined abdomen, up and over his chest, fingers catching on a nipple just to hear his breath hitch and then over his shoulder, tugging him in closer. He comes willingly, always does, and lets Renjun slide his leg between his, his other one being thrown over his hip. 

“Somehow you are dignified even in the throes of pleasure,” Kun whispers, mouth next to Renjun’s temple. “I don’t know how you do it. All these years and you’ve begun to teach me as I have taught you.” 

“I haven’t the slightest as to what you could mean,” Renjun says, voice just as low. “You have taught me more than you could ever imagine.” 

Kun hums then, his other hand curling over Renjun’s hip. This presses them together chest to hip and Renjun can feel Kun’s cock against him. 

Once upon a time, the idea of laying with Kun would never have crossed his mind. He was but a child then and Kun treated him as his younger brother. Kun was more a mentor than anything else as he grew, close to but not quite the same as Sicheng. Renjun viewed Kun only as a man he could trust, someone that he could lean on and ask questions to and never be scolded but gently retrained. He grew attached to him, a comfortable presence in his life, one he clung to after the death of his father. 

If there was ever a man that could understand the burdens of being emperor, it was him. For the fleeting few months between the death of Renjun’s father and Renjun’s coronation, the empire fell heavy on Kun’s shoulders. He was just the royal advisor in training, the previous royal advisor having taken retirement on the heels of the previous emperor’s death. Kun was meant to advise Renjun but in the short period before Renjun could take the crown, it was up to Kun to keep the empire running. And for that Renjun will always be ever so thankful. 

Kun was Renjun’s greatest confidant and ally, and when the time came for Renjun to take the crown Kun stood by his side. The night of his coronation, Renjun thanked Kun the only way he knew how. He gave him the greatest gift he could ever imagine giving someone, the body of the newly crowned emperor. 

There have been more times than he could count that Renjun worried that it was too much. That giving himself to him, to them, was nothing they ever asked for. Sicheng might’ve been the first person he ever laid with and Kun the first person to touch him as ruler, but he still worries. That they did not ask for the weight of the emperor’s sheets, the touch of the ruler’s hand on their body and Renjun pulls away from Kun tonight, looking up at his advisor, seriously. 

“If you ever feel like you don’t want to do this anymore,” he begins and a crease marrs Kun’s features, “lie with me. If you ever feel as though you don’t want this, want… me.” Renjun takes a breath because he fears he is getting emotional though that was never his intention. “Please do not be afraid to say something. You know your comfort means more to me than my own physical satisfaction.” 

“Renjun,” Kun says, so softly and wondrously it makes something pull tightly in his chest. 

Kun rolls them over, cages him against his sheets and kisses him. Kisses the damn breath out of his lungs and Renjun can only hold on for dear life as Kun attempts to devour him the most loving way; the most all consumingly beautiful way Renjun has even been kissed. It lights sparks up his spine even though he’s spent, hips jerking of their own accord up against his most trusted friend’s. His most trusted lover’s. 

“Never will I do something that I don’t want to,” Kun promises into his lips. Renjun pants softly into his mouth. “Never will I agree to something that I don’t want. And you,” he pauses to press another kiss, chaste but lingering against his lips. “I don’t think I could ever not want you.” 

The sentiment means more to Renjun than he can express and though he is exhausted, bone deep and tired, he pulls Kun back down, an arm hooked around his neck to kiss him again. This time, when he ruts up against Kun’s hip, Kun merely pins him down with his hands dragging along Renjun’s inner thighs, spreading them so he may fit perfectly between them. 

Morning comes with Kun still in his bed and these hours are precious. He lets them drag on for as long as he can, hidden away in his chambers until Kun decides it is a much too late hours to be hiding in his bed. Renjun disagrees but finds he cannot argue when Sicheng shows up, gives them a rather blatant look from the doorway, and merely mentions the time. 

However, Renjun is feeling frisky on this morning and he drapes himself across Kun, eliciting a disbelieving laugh from his advisor before suggesting Sicheng join them. Normally Sicheng would deny him but he must be feeling reckless as well because he closes the door behind him and crosses the room to climb up onto the bed with them. 

The three of them make love to each other in the watery gray light of morning. It’s too early for most nobles to be awake but it’s too late for them to remain in bed, however Renjun doesn’t think about that. He lets the sound of Sicheng’s moans wash over him, presses kisses to Kun’s neck and shoulders and feels both of their hands on him and doesn’t think about his responsibilities. These two people, he trusts no one in his life more than them and when he comes, choking on his own moans, their names are the only things on his mind. 

“Afternoon,” Renjun greets Doyoung when he comes up to the doors of the palace. Doyoung greets him shortly before the two of them are walking through the halls quickly, headed for the studies. 

“Have you a chance to read over that agreement?” Doyoung asks, getting to business before they even make it to the studies. Renjun resists the urge to sigh, because for all the time the two of them have spent together, Doyoung is a man of business before anything else and Renjun agrees, falling into serious conversation as they walk briskly through the halls. 

Doyoung is a Duke and takes his title quite seriously, an owner of quite a bit of land and a title most important. Renjun has always respected the way Doyoung conducts himself, takes him seriously as a person, and appreciates the way Doyoung treats him in response. 

Their relationship is one built off of mutual respect. Doyoung is a tad young to carry a title so high, is looked down upon by many of the other nobles because of it but Renjun has never cared for the way people equate age with status. Doyoung has always spoken to Renjun with the utmost respect, even from before he was emperor, just the prince but Doyoung understood where he stood in the hierarchy of things. From the moment Renjun took the throne Doyoung has addressed him in the same way despite being four years Renjun’s senior. 

It is something Renjun has hoped other nobles would follow in the footsteps of but have not. It’s been a most rocky year for him since his coronation and he is thankful to find the people who might treat him with the respect that his title deserves. 

He does not expect it for himself but for his title, at the least. 

They conduct business as usual in the studies, pouring over property agreements and unrest within the city. Doyoung’s title affords him quite a bit of luxury and status above many of the commoners but his kindest has awarded him a position on the council. Many of the city tell Doyoung their troubles because he is as benevolent as he is stalwart and they know he speaks with the emperor regularly. It is not of their business what they do in these meetings but it is well known that Doyoung has made himself a friend of the crown and it’s good for everyone involved. 

“And won’t you please do something about the walls bordering the Zhang’s farmland, it’s been a terrible winter for them and they’re at a loss,” Doyoung says and Renjun sighs, lifting his tea to his lips. 

“And shall I do something about the path of the sun next?” Renjun snarks and Doyoung rolls his eyes good naturedly. “I am just an emperor. I am not a God.” 

“Nothing more than a few pennies in the city’s pocket might be enough to do some repairs,” Doyoung says gently. “I know you have an empire to run but you must remember the little people.” 

“I’m sure you’re aware that I do,” Renjun insists. “Yuta and Johnny may not come to me for unseemly reasons but they’re both quite talkative in bed.” Renjun sets his tea aside and watches from the corner of his eye as Doyoung shifts slightly. “I’ll see what I can do. I’m not the all knowing and we still have unrest in the west but I’ll do what I can.” 

“Excellent,” Doyoung replies. “Have they visited you recently?” Doyoung askes, straightening his papers. 

“Oh, green does not suit you, Duke,” Renjun comments with mirth in his voice. Doyoung’s eyes cut in his direction but he doesn’t move his head. “Not for awhile. I’m afraid Johnny hasn’t seen me in months,” Renjun says on a sigh. He knows Johnny has a life outside of the castle and himself but it still sets him uneasy. Doyoung seems to sense this, reaching out to rest a hand on Renjun’s wrist. 

“Lonely, are you?” Doyoung asks but it’s a thinly veiled joke. 

“Not at all,” Renjun replies and the tone in which it is said is a cue to Doyoung. 

Though Renjun will never admit it, he is a tad lonely. He has many lovers, many people who come to see him, who spend time with him, but he still worries. There is a part of him that craves for something beyond just another body in his bed. He has found pieces of them in the people who he has entertained. Kun and Sicheng. Donghyuck, Jungwoo and Jaehyun. Even Yuta and Johnny. His suitors all carry things as well but he still… he longs for something else. Something beyond simple pleasures. 

An emperor can have as many friends as he likes. As many lovers as he wishes. But a single, true love. That is hard to find. 

“How long have I been away?” Doyoung asks. Renjun lifts a brow. “It feels as though I have been away too long that you are so terribly lonely,” Doyoung says. 

He gets up from his chair then, walks around Renjun’s to wrap his arms around the emperor’s shoulders. A small smile makes its way onto his lips and he meets the eye of the guard in the room. An almost imperceptible nod and the guard leaves the room, the room falling silent as the door shuts behind him. Only once that happens does Doyoung kiss him, pressing a delicate kiss to his jaw. 

“Doyoung,” Renjun sighs. “It is not your duty to keep me company.” 

“And yet I return and you are sad,” Doyoung says. “All these guests, so many people and you are lonely.” 

Renjun finds it sets him at ease to know that someone can look through him. While Kun and Sicheng can do it, have gotten quite good at it, it is not for personal reasons. It is only as they were taught but Doyoung attunes himself to Renjun. Without askance, without order to do so he finds the truth in what Renjun says. He picks Renjun apart like he’s known Renjun all his life and while he could just as easily use this knowledge to destroy him he does not. 

Doyoung tugs Renjun from his chair and when they fall onto the couch in the study, Renjun lands in his lap. Doyoung lavishes him with kisses, pops buttons at the top of his formal, pressed shirt and presses kisses there, tests the limits of Renjun’s clothes so he may suck bruises into his skin. And Renjun lets him, Doyoung’s fingers tight on his hip and holding his shirt open while Renjun’s fingers curl around his jaw, holding him tight to his body. 

“Do you long for me,” Doyoung whispers into the line of Renjun’s throat, lips dragging up the column of his neck, not kissing, barely brushing as he speaks. “Do you miss me when I cannot be here with you? Do you wish for me?” 

He does. Renjun has more pride than to admit it but he longs for Doyoung. He counts days when Doyoung is gone because he misses him. Doyoung carries the same principles as himself, has relegated himself to being a person of the people. He walks among commoners and peasants and comes back to speak with Renjun because it is what is right. He does not rely on his status to get him places, he works for them. He is proud and strong and just a tad bit arrogant but Renjun sees all that and more reflected in himself and he thinks. If there was ever a person that he thinks might understand him, what he wants, needs, desires, it could be Doyoung. 

“Will you make your emperor wait ever longer?” Renjun asks and Doyoung presses a kiss to his lips, finally. He kisses him long and hard and lingers after the initial firm press, palms moving to cup his hips just so they can skim up his sides, warm and comforting as they fit against the sides of Renjun’s ribs. 

“Of course not, Your Highness. I only wait for your order.” 

“Disrobe for me.” 

At the tender age of 21, Renjun is ready to take a husband. He has long since dismissed the idea that he might marry a woman and instead enlists a long line of potential male suitors. Already the palace staff have compiled a list of young women who might be potential surrogates for a future royal and more so they have a list of concubines but Renjun pays those lists no mind. He worries over his future enough, he tries not to think too critically about the idea of an heir, though some of the palace staff insist he should, Kun included. 

“Yerim is an option,” Kun states, standing at the side of Renjun’s desk. “There’s a lovely noblewoman in the next city over, I believe her name is Yeji,” he suggests and Renjun rubs his temples. “Your Highness, this is important.” 

“I’ve not even married yet,” Renjun points out, mildly annoyed. “Kun, I adore you, but you are getting on my nerves.” 

“That’s my job, Your Highness,” Kun tells him and Renjun snorts. “Alright. I will leave the short list here, but please look them over,” he says, rolling up the scroll and setting it next to the emperor. “Shall I send for someone? You look as though you need to relax,” he says gently, a placating smile on his lips. Renjun waves him off. 

“I need only a bottle of wine and silence,” he says. Kun promises both and leaves his side. 

In the silence of his bedroom Renjun can mull over his potential suitors, the list of women given to him to carry his future heir. He sips his wine languidly as he sets the scroll Kun left for him on his bedside table, settles back into his sheets and thinks of the three men he has considered most seriously. 

Mark Lee is an obvious choice. He’s a stunning gentleman with noble blood, son of an earl. Renjun has spent many a night with him, though that might be an untraditional choice. Renjun finds that finding someone that he is sexually compatible with to be important. They won’t be marrying for heirs but he does enjoy the idea of marrying for some semblance of pleasure. And Mark is a lovely choice. 

He treats Renjun well, always has. Never has Renjun walked away from a night with Mark unsatisfied. He’s giving in bed and Renjun loves that about him, the way he’ll spend hours upon hours with foreplay, touching, kissing, caressing until they’re both panting with desire. Just the thought of what Mark looks like, teetering on the edge of his sanity is enough to get Renjun hot. He’s so beautiful and he’s not rough but he is certain, he takes sex seriously and it drives Renjun crazy in the best possible way. 

In public, one might think him the perfect husband. He spends every second he’s with Renjun looking at him with stars in his eyes and it sometimes causes the monarch to blush. Renjun has no doubts that should he choose Mark as his consort he’ll be quite happy. He’s strong willed, a trained fighter, smart. It won’t be love, he doesn’t care for Mark that deeply and has some doubts he ever will but he will be satisfied. 

But there are more than just Mark on his list. 

He has given great thought to Guanheng. There’s always been something about his charismatic personality that sits right with Renjun. Perhaps it’s the way he speaks with Renjun comfortably, not stilted, not too sweet. He speaks as though he is not at all unused to him and that’s a great comfort. Being spoken to like a real person is so hard to come by as a ruler. 

Guanheng has only laid with him a couple of times but none of them ever left Renjun unhappy. He’s a careful lover, does things with great thought and speaks quite a bit. That’s something Renjun is unused to but the sound of Guanheng’s lovely voice in his ear as he pleasures him is something he could easily get used to. Due to being a noble of a city in the west it’s hard to make time but Renjun has treasured all the time they have made. The long kisses, the way Guanheng’s hands feel upon his skin, the way he bears down upon Renjun between his sheets. Renjun thinks of him often. 

He might make a lovely consort one day. The way he’ll look on the throne with Renjun and the peace it might bring to the west. A noble from the west side of the empire that is willing to marry the emperor is hard to come by but Guanheng has been nothing but lovely. There’s much to gain politically beyond just a loyal husband, when Renjun thinks about it. 

But there is another. 

Only a handful of months his junior and still a tad on the wild side, Renjun wonders if he desires Renjun for the title, the power or the pleasure he derives. Renjun would never call Jaemin a bad person, that would be an incredibly untrue thing to suggest but there’s something about him that makes Renjun wonder if he would ever truly suit the throne. 

There are things about him that make Renjun want to keep him and never let him go. The way he kisses him good morning, the way his hands glide over his body, like he thinks Renjun’s body more than just royal, perhaps holy. He touches like he is trying to memorize the shape of Renjun. Renjun feels more pampered than anything in Jaemin’s hold, the way he kisses him while whispering sweet nothings into his neck and shoulder. His fingers touch him, the curve of his hips, his waist, his backside and the smooth skin of his inner thighs like he never wants to forget it. He loves like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do or ever want to do again. 

But he is barely more than a commoner, son of a baron and lacks the training of a proper noble. There are things about that that sit better with Renjun than actually having a noble at his side, the arrogance of some of them, the presumptuous nature. Even so, as happy as he might find himself with Jaemin at his side, he wonders if there are better alternatives. 

“Come in,” Renjun calls out when a knock happens at his door. He’s still trying to finish his papers before the mayor starts bothering him, which he truly does not have the time or energy for. The door creaks open and Sicheng stands at the doorway. 

“There’s someone here to see you,” Sicheng says and Renjun lifts his head, lowering his pen to the desk. “Would you like me to show him in?” 

“I really haven’t the time tonight, Sicheng,” Renjun says.

“I understand, Your Highness, but I truly think you might want to see him.” Renjun’s brow creases at Sicheng’s insistence. “It’s Johnny, Your Highness.” 

“Show him in,” Renjun says without hesitance and Sicheng bows before he departs. Renjun picks himself up from his chair and wanders back towards his bed. 

He barely makes it halfway there before the door opens once more and Johnny Suh walks in. He looks much the same as the last time Renjun saw him, hair maybe a few shades lighter due to working in the blazing sun, but still handsome all the same. The door shuts behind him and Johnny stands by the door, offers Renjun a coy little smile. 

“Shall I beg on bended knee?” Johnny asks and Renjun straightens up a bit. He’s thinking about it, truly he is, the way Johnny hasn’t seen him in a handful of months. He owes nothing to the crown except his loyalty, but Renjun has missed him. Had begun to wonder if the last time they laid together was truly the last time and Johnny hadn’t even told him the truth of the matter if it was. 

“If you wish to grovel, at least let me sit down,” Renjun says and Johnny’s lips pull into a smirk. Renjun makes it the rest of the way to the bed and Johnny is quick to follow. 

Renjun settles at the top of the bed while Johnny climbs over the foot of it, boots lefts on the floor while he kneels between Renjun’s spread legs. He does actually bow now, but Renjun notices the way his face hovers above Renjun’s crotch. His breath is warm where it fans over Renjun’s hips and Renjun watches him, waits to see what Johnny has planned after so many months away from him. 

“If I apologize, will it be enough?” Johnny whispers and lifts only his eyes to view his ruler. Renjun looks at him, trying for impassive but uncertain he can manage it. “If I beg for your forgiveness and tell you how terribly I have missed lying in your bed, will you ever forgive me?” He asks. 

“Stop being so dramatic,” Renjun says. He reaches out then, cups Johnny’s chin to lift his head. Their eyes meet and Renjun lets his thumb run along his lower lip. “You need not plead for forgiveness, Johnny, as you know I am a kind ruler. But beyond that, you owe me nothing. I ask only for company when you are free to give it. I do not own you and I do not wish to.” 

“Why not?” Johnny asks. “If you’d wish you could. Brand me as you have your others.” Renjun bristles, jerks his hand back. His eyes are wide and he gasps, surprised by Johnny. “Won’t you?” Johnny asks. He shifts closer and Renjun pulls back, so far his back meets his headboard. Johnny cages him against it as he climbs into Renjun’s lap, knees on either side of his emperor’s hips. “If I ask nicely, won’t you own me as you have your others.” 

“Stop,” Renjun demands, voice stern but Johnny doesn’t look the least bit perturbed by it. He looks hazy in the eyes already, leaning over Renjun with his hands on Renjun’s waist to keep himself upright. “Don’t say things like that,” Renjun says, lifting his hand to cup Johnny’s cheek. “Don’t beg for things you do not wish for. I won’t keep you as a slave to me, that is not your future. I will not cage you like a bird, you are so much more than that.” 

“You did not miss me?” 

“Of course I did,” Renjun assures him. And he has. He has missed Johnny something terrible, waited anxiously to know if Johnny would return to his bed but has not. 

Not until this night. 

“It has been a long few months away from you,” Johnny says, eyes falling. “I have worked so many hours, so many days, all of them in the shop. I have so many new scars I worry you will not recognize me,” he explains, lips downturned. It does not suit him and Renjun brushes his thumb over his lover’s cheek. “Truth be told, I was unsure if I should return. I worry you won’t want me anymore, so many years have passed since our first night together.”

And they have, Johnny having been one of the first people Renjun ever invited into his bed. Renjun was younger then, barely of age and had just come into possession of his first gift. His father’s idea, that he might learn pleasure and be pleasured in return. He had given Renjun his blessing to take others if he would like and Renjun was more than willing when Johnny came to his coming of age ceremony and kneeled before the prince, offering himself. Many did that night but very few have stuck around since that time. 

Renjun can name only two. 

“I care not what changes have occurred in our time away from each other,” Renjun says, and Johnny lifts his eyes hesitantly. “You are still one of my most treasured lovers. As long as you want me, you shall have me.” 

“May I make up for all my time away?” Johnny asks and Renjun smiles. 

“As you wish.” 

Johnny makes up for his time away and then some. He lays Renjun out on his sheets and kisses him until he can’t breath. He touches Renjun in ways that make Renjun’s skin heat, his blood rush, his cock grow hard in his trousers and when they finally strip each other of their clothes, Johnny takes his sweet time touching everything he can. His mouth follows the touch of his fingers, from his neck to his shoulder, down his chest and stomach, fingers tracing over Renjun’s hips and thighs, spreading his legs so he may lay between them when he opens his mouth and takes Renjun between his lips. 

Renjun takes his time, remembering the shape and feel of Johnny’s mouth. He holds him gently by the back of the head, controls the pace as Johnny swallows around him. Johnny is the most beautiful thing Renjun can imagine like this, stripped bare and his pretty plump lips stretched around Renjun’s cock as Renjun controls him, lifts his hips to fuck up into Johnny’s mouth, slow and measured. 

Renjun comes down Johnny’s throat, Johnny moaning around the feeling of his emperor’s cock throbbing in his mouth. He pulls off, pretty lashes fluttering as he licks his lips and Renjun sighs, relaxing into the sheets. 

He beckons Johnny closer, curls his hands around his neck to cradle him, lips pressing to Johnny’s. Johnny moans, so soft and sweet into his mouth, Renjun smiles into the kiss. He doesn’t waste a second, turning Johnny over so he can straddle his gorgeous lover, flushed all over with arousal and hanging heavy between his legs. Renjun wants to give him the whole world because he could never imagine owning another but he does desire him. He does want to keep him here, warm and sated and loved in his bed. 

Renjun opens Johnny up with careful fingers dripping in oil and Johnny tangles his fingers in the sheets to avoid writhing around. He looks wicked and tempting where he’s spread out for Renjun, legs bent and spread so Renjun can watch his body open up for him. He adores the way Johnny arches up, hips attempting to buck up into Renjun’s firm grasp when Renjun pushes his fingers in extra deep. 

He feels delightfully warm and tight when Renjun pushes in, Johnny groaning deep in his throat, head pushed back into Renjun’s pillows as he arches up off the bed. Renjun’s hands smooth down from his shoulders, over his chest, pinching his nipples just to hear him whine a bit.

His body is spotted with new scars, burns that healed over when working over the fires, spitting metals that caught his shoulders, arms, chest and Renjun traces every one so gently, committing to memory what Johnny looks like now in comparison to before. It has been a hard season for him and Renjun wants to drag this out for him. His hands continue down Johnny’s body, his well sculpted abs and to the lines of his hips. His fingertips drag up over his cock, circling loosely to stroke him slowly, not too hard or tight lest he come before Renjun is ready for this evening to end. 

Renjun has no idea how long he fucks Johnny because it doesn’t feel like he’s fucking him much at all. He thrusts up into him at a languid pace, Johnny panting heavily as Renjun keeps him full. As he keeps Johnny stretched open around his cock, circling his hips on occasion but paying far more attention to his cock, slow and steady strokes that have Johnny’s pleasure building to bursting by the time he’s ready to come, strung tight and wanting. 

“Please,” Johnny gasps. Renjun has since moved to lean over him and Johnny’s hands are splayed, large and warm on his back, fingers digging in ruthlessly as he cants his hips up into Renjun’s hand and then back down to where Renjun is pushed deep inside of him. “Please, may I come?” 

“Come for me, darling,” Renjun tells him and Johnny trembles through his orgasm, come spitting from his tip in thick, heavy spurts, dripping over the emperor’s hand and onto Johnny’s stomach. Renjun strokes him through it until he’s spent, cock softening in Renjun’s hand. 

“Now hold on for me, lovely,” Renjun tells him. His hands grip tight to Johnny’s thighs, and only then does he begin fucking him in earnest. Johnny makes the most beautiful noises as Renjun fucks him with reckless abandon. His cock is hard and aching where it’s been trapped in Johnny’s tight heat and he’s desperate to come. And to Johnny’s credit, he doesn’t even fight him, goes lax and breathless underneath Renjun, only whimpering on the crest of every thrust until Renjun stills. 

Johnny moans at the feeling of Renjun’s cock throbbing, watching with hooded eyes until Renjun is done, hands still holding Johnny so tightly there might be bruises come morning. 

Johnny does not leave that evening and instead spends the night in Renjun’s bed. Renjun spends as much time as he can touching Johnny, leaving kisses where there are scars, sharing sweet, deep kisses, the two of them taking turns pressing the other into the pillows until they reach their fills. Johnny’s hands wander across his body like he can’t get enough of him and Renjun holds him close for as long as he can, whispering sweet nothings into his lover’s ear. 

“Keep me,” Johnny says, far too late in the night. There is only a sliver of silver moonlight across the floor of Renjun’s bedchambers, darkness filling the rest of the space. Renjun can see Johnny’s face in the darkness, lips hardly a centimeter away from his own. He can bridge that gap, has many times before just tonight, but waits to hear more. “Don’t let me go. Keep me here, in your bed. Take me as yours. I desire nothing except you.” 

“You are so very foolish to suggest such a thing,” Renjun whispers to him. “I will not keep you, I cannot. Your freedom is worth so much more than my pleasure. You may come back to me as you wish but you are not mine to own.” 

“And the others?”

“I wish to release them one day but it is not an option yet. One day they will no longer be possessions and until that day comes, I will treat them like they are royalty. You, though I would bend and break just to keep you in my arms, you I cannot own.” Renjun presses their lips together then and Johnny kisses him back, deep and slow and sweet. 

“Wait for me,” Johnny whispers into his lips. 

“Always.” 

“Your Highness,” someone says and Renjun jumps where he’s been sitting at his desk. He’s lost track of the time, has been sitting at his desk for some time, he can only guess based on the way the sun slants into the windows. The sun is turning golden and warm and he drops his glasses on the desk, rubbing at his eyes. There is a low, warm chuckle, a sound that Renjun has come to memorize and hands on his shoulders, rubbing out the tension. “I didn’t mean to startle you, Your Highness,” his honey voice says and Renjun leans back into the attention. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Renjun asks, glancing over his shoulder. A beautiful peach robe embroidered in gold comes into his line of sight, swishing in and out with the movement of the arms of which the hands on his shoulders are attached to. He watches, almost transfixed on the way the gold swirls around with the peach color, so regal and stunning. 

“I thought I would come to see you. It’s been a moment since we’ve shared some time together, hasn’t it?” He suggests and Renjun sighs. “Have I… disappointed you?” He asks, almost nervous and Renjun stands then, the hands on his shoulders dropping away quickly and paired with a soft gasp. When he turns to view him, Jaehyun looks nervous, eyes fallen to the floor, hands clasped in front of himself. 

“You could never,” Renjun says. He steps around the chair to gently grasp Jaehyun’s chin, lifting his head to meet his eyes. Jaehyun is taller than him by several centimeters but he still struggles to meet Renjun’s eyes, even all this time later. “Have you eaten,” Renjun asks, his hand moving to cup Jaehyun’s cheek gently. 

“I did,” Jaehyun confirms. “I just came from dinner. I worried you hadn’t.” 

“I haven’t,” Renjun admits sheepishly. Jaehyun offers him a shy but knowing smile and Renjun hand falls from Jaehyun’s face, instead taking hold of his hands with both of his own. “I will go to dinner, I’m certain Taeyong will give me an earful about it. In the meantime, why don’t you wait for me in my chambers. I would like to speak with you after I eat.” 

“Yes, Your Highness,” Jaehyun agrees. Renjun presses a fleeting kiss to his lips before pulling away. 

Dinner is uneventful other than Taeyong doing exactly as Renjun predicted. He takes his scolding because he knows he has it coming and then finishes his meal. He does so quickly with the knowledge that Jaehyun is waiting for him and must be very anxious. It makes Renjun unnerved that Jaehyun feels uncomfortable, he hates that and when he gets to his bedroom he takes a deep breath before letting himself inside. 

Jaehyun waits for him in the bed, sitting at the edge. He’s already untied the sash and the robe sits loosely around his frame. It’s the most beautiful color against his pale skin, and Renjun gets closer to him, admiring Jaehyun’s profile. He remains very much one of the most beautiful things Renjun has ever seen and as he gets closer, he notices the way Jaehyun wraps the golden tassels of the sash around his fingers in anxiety. 

“Jaehyun,” Renjun says delicately and Jaehyun lifts his eyes to view his emperor. He looks so scared and uncertain it makes something in Renjun’s chest clench painfully. He doesn’t even sit beside Jaehyun, he merely gets close enough to kiss him and then does so, hands cupping his oldest concubine’s face in his hands. 

Jaehyun’s fingers go lax and he drops the sash in his hands. Renjun advances on him immediately, climbing up into his beautiful lover’s lap, straddling him easily. Jaehyun holds him close immediately, arms wrapping around Renjun’s middle to keep him balanced on his lap, knees on either side of Jaehyun’s thighs. Jaehyun gasps prettily into his mouth and Renjun kisses him deeper, tongue tasting every crevice of Jaehyun’s mouth that it can touch. 

“Lay down, beautiful,” Renjun tells him and Jaehyun listens immediately, lying down underneath Renjun. Renjun’s fingers push the robe open and then he’s kissing the planes of Jaehyun’s body, his collarbones, his neck, down his chest, tongue dragging along one of his nipples before moving further down. 

He dismounts Jaehyun as he does so, pushing his knees open so he can kneel between them, leaving wet, open mouthed kisses along his defined abs, tugging the robe further away so he can move drag his mouth further down, mouthing along the lines of his hips, further down until his lips brush the very base of Jaehyun’s cock and Jaehyun gasps. 

“Your Highness,” Jaehyun breathes, breathing labored. He pushes himself to his elbows to look and Renjun gets up on his knees, hands sliding up Jaehyun’s thighs. His robe has fallen to pool around his elbows revealing all of him, so unbelievably handsome, like he was sculpted from marble, flushed rosey in his full cheeks and down his chest. 

“Do you think you could ever disappoint me, Jaehyun?” Renjun asks. Jaehyun swallows as Renjun leans in again, mouth pressed to the base of Jaehyun’s cock. He makes a soft little noise in the back of his throat, an aborted moan and Renjun mouths his way up the side of Jaehyun’s thick cock, eyes fluttering. “Oh, Jaehyun, you could never,” Renjun sighs, sticking his tongue out to taste his tip. He’s only half mast but Renjun can feel him hardening under his ministrations. 

“You-” he licks his lips and swallows before continuing, mouth dry. “You haven’t asked for me in so long. I worried you’ve grown bored of me.” 

“Oh darling,” Renjun sighs. His tongue drags along the tip and he feels it when Jaehyun begins leaking, salty and bitter on his tongue. He pulls back and runs his hands up the inside of Jaehyun’s thighs. “I could never grow bored of you. You mean more to me than you could ever imagine.” 

For all that Renjun adores Donghyuck, there are things about himself that Donghyuck has never had the chance to discover. So recent was he to Renjun’s household that he has so much to learn about pleasing Renjun. But not Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun was gifted to him by his father at his coming of age, a concubine for his eldest, legitimate son. Jaehyun is just as beautiful now as he was then, three years later and Renjun still desires him. Never has he called on Jaehyun and been disappointed, the older man always having taken such good care of him. He’s taught Renjun all he knows about pleasing and being pleasured in return. While not the first man he’s ever laid with, he was the first one to truly know what he was doing. A part of Renjun despises that Jaehyun is his and his alone, that he must bear the burden of owning a person, but a smaller part, a proud part, is glad to know that Jaehyun is his. That he was gifted this beautiful man and given the chance to give him the life he deserves. 

“Your Highness,” he gasps. “Please,” he begs and Renjun has mercy on his lover, opens his mouth and wraps his lips around Jaehyun’s cock. Jaehyun bucks up, Renjun’s hands moving to his hips to keep him down. 

Renjun had learned so much from Jaehyun, about pleasing other people, but he has learned far more about taking care of him. Knows everything that makes Jaehyun hot, what turns him on, what will get him off quickly and how to tease him until he’s begging. In teaching Renjun about himself he’s taught Renjun all he needs to know about taking him apart as well. 

Jaehyun arches up in the most stunning manner and Renjun swallows him to the hilt, nose pressed to his hips. He’s pretty thick and Renjun struggles to breath but it’s well worth it for the way Jaehyun groans, loud and unabashed. Renjun pulls back, breathes deeply as Jaehyun pants above him, chest rising and falling quickly, the last dregs of sunlight, pink-purple, casting the most beautiful shadows across Jaehyun’s milky skin. 

Renjun sucks him until he comes, fingers tangled in the sheets to stop himself from thrashing about. Renjun lets him come in his mouth, thick and warm and bitter as Renjun swallows. Renjun sucks until he’s spent, pulling away to look at Jaehyun, spread out and panting as he comes down, all but trembling. 

Renjun climbs up on the bed with him then. Jaehyun slides up the bed, robe slipping to the floor as he settles down next to his emperor. Renjun straddles Jaehyun’s body and Jaehyun looks up at him, pretty doe eyes looking up at him. 

Renjun isn’t shy about pulling himself hard and aching from his trousers and jerking off above his lover. Jaehyun watches below him, hands on Renjun’s hips. Renjun likes this, the way Jaehyun will watch him stroke himself to completion, until he’s coming thick and hot across Jaehyun’s milky skin, pearly white splattering across his own snowy white complexion. It’s a gorgeous look and more times than Renjun can count has he wished he could immortalize these moments. 

Tonight Renjun is straddling his thighs and when he comes, he stripes Jaehyun’s steadily hardening cock with his own come. Jaehyun watches with parted lips bitten red, little shuddering breaths leaving him as he watches his ruler mark his claim. Jaehyun’s not ready to go again but his cock twitches under the mess Renjun has left on his skin. Renjun’s fingers are wet with come and when he lifts his hand, dragging his fingers through the mess on Jaehyun’s hips, Jaehyun opens his mouth obediently, letting Renjun push his fingers past Jaehyun’s swollen lips. 

They come down together, Renjun stripping out of his clothes, leaving them on the floor while he retrieves a bowl and a cloth to clean Jaehyun. Jaehyun watches him with dark eyes, and Renjun merely sets his things aside before climbing in between the sheets with him again, tugging Jaehyun closer. 

“Never think I do not want you,” Renjun tells him. He leans over Jaehyun like this, Jaehyun’s head nestled in Renjun’s pillows, looking up at him. Jaehyun’s hands are holding gently to Renjun’s hips and Renjun props himself up with an elbow in his pillows, his opposite hand brushing his knuckles over Jaehyun’s cheek. “I do want you. I have never stopped wanting you. You mean so much to me.” 

“You have others now,” Jaehyun comments mildly and Renjun nods. “So many others. Perhaps, one day, you will.” 

“No one will ever know me as you do,” Renjun says and he means that more than anything. “No one will ever know me as well as you do. No one will ever be able to please me like you can. You taught me all I know, everything I know about myself you showed me. I know what pleasure feels like because you showed it to me. Because you taught me all the ways I can feel it.” 

“Then I have taught you all I can,” Jaehyun says. “You have no further need for me.” 

“Need? Perhaps not,” Renjun admits. “But I do not need you to keep you. I keep you because I desire you,” Renjun says. He lays himself over Jaehyun then and his fingers slip between Jaehyun’s body and the pillows below them. Jaehyun jumps at the touch, the way Renjun traces the scar on the back of his shoulder. 

“Do you remember this?” Renjun whispers and Jaehyun nods. “I hate it. That they hurt you, but it means something. It means that you’re mine and mine alone. You’re property of the crown and as long as you have it, you belong to me. And as long as you wish to be, I will keep you.” 

“Do you wish to be mine?” 

“As long as you will have me, Your Highness.” 

The feeling of Doyoung’s fingers running through his hair rouses Renjun from sleep. His eyes flutter gently as he opens his eyes, finding Doyoung lying beside him, fingers in his hair. Renjun blinks the sleep away, reaching out for his companion. Doyoung shifts closer, a leg sliding between Renjun’s easily. Renjun is unsure of the hour but curls in closer, Doyoung humming a laugh in his ear as Renjun presses his face into Doyoung’s collarbone. 

“This is most unseemly, Your Highness, clinging to a man below you in such a way,” he comments but his hand moves to cup the back of Renjun’s head. Renjun can feel his lips press to the top of his head and Renjun sighs a low, sweet breath against Doyoung’s throat. 

“Hush, Duke,” Renjun says. “What is the hour?” 

“Unclear, though it is early,” he admits. He looks to the windows, the light coming in soft and gray. The sun is barely peeking over the horizon, much too early for them to have to be anywhere. Doyoung revels in this moment instead, the gentle emperor clinging to him. 

They do not move for a long time. The only movement in the room is their subtle shifting to settle further into the blankets, the way Doyoung’s hand resumes it’s gentle petting through Renjun’s hair. Renjun’s hand runs up the duke’s back, and then back down. His smooth skin is sleep warm under his touch and Renjun presses chaste kisses to the duke’s throat, Doyoung humming softly at the feeling. 

“Renjun,” Doyoung mumbles. Renjun, as though he does not notice, merely lifts his head to view him. Doyoung cups his cheek gently. “Have you decided upon a husband yet?” He asks and Renjun’s eyes cut to the side. 

“No, I’m afraid not,” he admits. “It is something I think about often but I haven’t decided upon it yet.” 

“Then will you excuse me if I do something terribly foolish,” he asks and Renjun lifts his eyes again. Doyoung slips from between the sheets and away from Renjun to cross the room. He picks his trousers up from the floor, removing something from one of the pockets before returning to Renjun’s side.

Doyoung slides between the blankets with him again and takes Renjun’s hand in his. Renjun looks at him with wide eyes and watches as Doyoung reveals the box in his hand. When he flips it open Renjun’s mouth drops open in shock. 

“Please don’t make me a fool and say yes to something you do not want,” Doyoung tells him, resting the ring between them. “I am already a fool by doing this so do me the favor of being upfront with me if you have no interest in being with me. I just… I thought I might give it a chance. And maybe I am mad to think so but, what do you say? I am older than you, a few years and perhaps you see me as nothing more than a lover but I think… I think we could do beautiful things together.” 

“Are you most certain?” Renjun asks. His fingers touch the silver band nestled in the velvet in the box and Doyoung nods decisively. “You have… so many other options. And none of them involve so much responsibility. So much weight. And you will know that they are yours alone. Are you ready to take a husband that you must share?” 

“I would never want to change you,” Doyoung whispers. “I know what you are and what you desire. I have always known. I have no qualms with the way you live your life. I respect you more than you can ever imagine and maybe… maybe I tripped over myself and fell for you and that is my fault. But I offer far more than my body with this ring. Would you accept it?” 

“Doyoung,” Renjun sighs. His eyes lift and Doyoung looks at him, a nervous little blush over his neck and shoulders, creeping up into his cheeks and he looks lovely.

He makes Renjun’s heart beat double time. Renjun longs for him when he is gone. He wonders when he will return and maybe Doyoung is not the only fool here. Maybe Renjun has been a fool all along and never discovered that lay right in front of him. So many nights he and Doyoung have spent together and never once did he think of this as an option. And now he trips over himself, struggling to keep pace with the steps Doyoung has already walked.

Rather than answer him, Renjun leans forward and captures Doyoung’s lips in a kiss. Doyoung laughs gently into the kiss before holding Renjun by the face, kissing him deeper, longer, and Renjun’s arms snake around Doyoung’s middle once more, tugging him ever closer until they are pressed tight together, shoulder to thigh. 

“You haven’t answered me yet,” Doyoung mutters, hand leaving Renjun’s face to search blindly for the box. When he finds it, he lifts it to Renjun’s gaze. “Won’t you take me as your husband?” 

“I will.”

They make love in that bed, silver band catching the gray light of morning as Doyoung slips into the emperor’s body, still loose from the night before. Renjun keens, loud and unabashed as Doyoung circles his hips slow, measured thrusts that build pleasure deep within him. There is no rush at this early hour and Doyoung holds his hands, pins them to the pillows next to his head and presses kisses to his lips. 

Moans tumble from Renjun’s lips uninhibited and Doyoung swallows every sound with every press of their lips together, his tongue tasting, learning, memorizing every corner of Renjun’s mouth that he can. Forever now will they have to learn more than this, to build upon this knowledge, find all these pieces of each other that they haven’t discovered yet but Doyoung is greedy in that way. 

He desires to know. To experience and he pushes into Renjun’s body surely, canting his hips up into his lover steadily. 

“Renjun,” Doyoung whispers the royal’s name with reverence and Renjun whimpers at the way it sounds, dripping from Doyoung’s lips so perfectly. Gently accented, heavy and warm and Renjun moans again.

“Doyoung, please,” he sighs. 

Doyoung comes after a long while, and when he does he does not pull out. He strokes Renjun to completion with his cock still tucked snuggly into his emperor’s body and Renjun sighs as he comes. It’s a soft orgasm, one that leaves him gloriously sated and so warm and so loved and he tugs Doyoung down by his neck to press their lips together again. Doyoung remains holding his hand as they kiss languidly, the sun slowly rising outside the window. 

“Love me,” Renjun whispers into his mouth. 

“I already do.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/sofarsoperfect)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sofarsoperfect)


End file.
